Iguana Tales: A New Friend
by ShinyShiza
Summary: My "tails" of an Iguana, Lin Tzu. Based on the TV Series. Chapter 1-3 up!
1. Prologue: Fate's Dream

Prologue

"Wow," Crane sighed. He stretched his wings and yawned. "Slow week."

The sun set, glimmering in through Crane's window. A soft light bathed the Valley of Peace with warm embrace. The night was almost upon the valley's peaks, though Crane couldn't seem to sleep, unlike the others.

"That's odd," Crane remarked. Strangely enough, Crane had been anticipating something extraordinary; for what, he was clueless. Eventually, to Crane's relief, sleep had wrapped its wings around his own. As he fell into slumber, he saw the shadows form into an iguana, of odd proportions. The shadows stretched and split on one end into three protrusions, tapering into points at the ends, after the outer segments curved to bull-like horns: a pitchfork. And before Crane took off his hat, its shadow had fused with the iguana, as if it was wearing it. The shadowy reptile spoke in a voice of innocence: "Time to find an opportunity today!"


	2. 1:Incredible Potential

"Time to find an opportunity today!" Lin Tzu grinned, his body clearly disagreeing with him. The night had gently pushed the light away, and enveloped the modest forest in playful shadows. Stars glittered like diamonds, and the moon was but a silver line; a single night away from darkness.

Lin's body grew heavy with fatigue from his journey. "I shouldn't have gone the extra mile." Lin stopped in a small clearing. The bamboo formed a circle, with shadows shimmering as if they were part of a ritual. Lin rested his pitchfork on a stump and his hat on his chest, laying down onto the soft grass.

"The valley is just ahead," Lin yawned. "When I wake, I'm _off_ to the Valley of Peace!" Lin yawned again, which only seemed like an echo. Looking at the stars, Lin thought he saw something peculiar: A cluster of stars seemed to form a constellation shaped like a crane with a hat.

"Well, _no_ time to quibble," Lin concluded. Sleep gripped his tail, his legs, his lower abdomen, and the rest of his body as quick as he had settled down. His eyes dimmed to a filmy, pale yellow, and his eyelids drew to a close. There were dreams of the past: His yearning to learn kung fu, being his grandfather's only pupil, and of his last words his grandfather told him...

Morning gently rapped at Crane's eyelids. Coming back to consciousness, Crane gazed out the window once more. The sun glimmered above the valley, well past dawn; and people looked like ants, hustling to do their work. For some reason, Crane felt well rested, as well as enormous hunger pangs.

"How _long_ have I been out?" Crane wondered out loud. Was it a few hours over?

"_Morning_, Sleepyhead!" Po smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Po," Crane smiled back, then frowned in silent confusion.

"You were out for 2 whole days," Po's face turned uncommonly serious. "No one could wake you up."

Crane's eyes shown panic. "You mean I missed _two whole days_ of my _life_?!" Crane nearly shouted.

Po became unnerved. "Well, _yeah_, but they at _least_ were uneventful," Po assured, as they were. The five were going to train when they realized Crane wasn't there. Tigress checked, to find Crane was still sleeping. Tigress tried to arouse him from unconsciousness, but to no avail. Viper attempted, and failed. Shifu said that Crane was still alive, but only asleep. He then said to not be concerned. Mantis and Monkey checked on Crane the next day. He was still asleep. Shifu still insisted nothing was wrong, but Po had to make sure today.

Crane sighed with relief. Suddenly, he remembered what he saw before slumber took him over. _Who was that?_ Crane wondered. _Why would I have a dream like that?_

"I'll ask Master Shifu," Crane mumbled. Po caught on.

"Oh, about what?" Po asked.

"Well... a vision..." Crane answered bluntly, sounding unsure.

"Whoa, cool! So, what was your vision about? A warrior of wisdom you met? A staggering dream that you would someday surpass Tigress? Or maybe the girl of your dreams?!" Po eagerly asked Crane, just waiting for a solid reply.

"I _don't_ know... really," Crane answered back, sincerely, much to Po's disappointment. "That's why I'm asking.

"I _wanna_ come, too!" Po whined in earnest.

"I _suppose_ it wouldn't hurt... Master Shifu _might_ not mind," Crane caved in to Po's excited pleas.

Crane and Po quickly made their way to Master Shifu. He was meditating silently.

Before the walked in, Shifu noticed the twosome's presence. "Crane, so, your finally awake."

"Excuse me, Master Shifu?" Crane bowed slightly.

"Yes?" Shifu was calmly ready to listen.

"I had an odd vision, before I slept for this odd period," Crane stated, showing an expression of mild concern.

Shifu listened intently as Crane explained. Po began bouncing excitedly again, and as Crane finished, the room was filled with utter silence, as if a single syllable would end the dynasty.

"One may not judge a person by his or her common guise," Shifu answered in placidity.

Crane understood, bowed, and left.

Po, somewhat disappointed, left without a word.

Mantis and Monkey were having lunch, when Crane entered the room. It wasn't until he sat down, and could smell the dumplings, that he truly felt the weight of his hunger.

"So... how was the sleep?" Mantis asked.

"It left me with hunger," Crane joked.

Monkey just finished setting up a bowl of dumplings for Crane. "I bet you would be_ famished_."

"Thank you, Monkey," Crane was very delighted for a much needed meal.

Just then, Viper entered the room, followed by Tigress.

"So, you woke up, huh?" Tigress spoke stolidly, her expression emotionless. Nothing new.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Viper smiled politely.

"Thank you!" Crane smiled back enthusiastically. However, he still was worried of who he saw, and what the odd vision meant to him.

As if he read Crane's mind, Mantis remembered something. "Oh yeah... guys, did you see the sudden traveler. He went to the noodle shop. Though the weirdest part is this: He's an _iguana_!"

Po and Crane gasped in unison. Viper, Monkey, Tigress and Mantis glanced at the two expectantly. "Oh, um, that _is_ weird... _Heheh..._" Po transparently replied.

"Do you know something we don't? Or is this a joke?" Tigress gazed at Po, then Crane. Mantis and Monkey looked at the both of them like they were fused. Viper was making a face as that if she had arms, the snake would be crossing them.

Suddenly, Crane's thoughts swirled violently around in his head. Something was up. Then, Crane focused on the secret he wanted to stay secret. _**Dang**__ it, Po!_ Crane fumed silently, glaring at the panda. _It could have __**stayed secret**__!_

Crane finished his meal, and proceeded to leave the room. Looking back only once, he saw Po frown apologetically. He mouthed "I'm sorry", and Crane left, secretly forgiving the Dragon Warrior.

"The new opportunity..." Crane mumbled. Sighing, he took off, increasing his speed and altitude. With wings spread wide, he knew exactly where he needed to go. "Time to find some answers!" _Or maybe not..._ Crane's thoughts argued. Crane homed in on Ping's Noodle Shop, his thoughts on one wavelength, when Fung darted out of the shop with a bowl of noodles, no doubt stolen. But from who?

"Hey, come back!" a distressed Lin cried, clutching his stomach. _**Great.**__ I __**lose**__ my pitchfork, and sleep for two days, to have the __**only**__ meal I could __**afford**__ seized from my __**very hands**__!_

"Forget it! I deserve a meal!" Fung roared back. _What a __**sucker!**__ He was __**easy**__ prey! We could steal __**tons**__ more from him if he __**had**__ any more! The pitchfork wasn't very useful, though... _Fung thought he was home free, until Lin ignored his stomach cramps and strode swiftly in pursuit of the petty bandit. "Uh, oh!" Fung noticed he was being outrun. But he was almost to the cart. "C'mon guys! Let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Lin cried. "That's... my... _only_... _**meal**_!" With intense rage, Lin barreled through the cart, smashing it to pieces, and sending crocs flying in every direction. Garry landed in the apple cart, and Fung had his head stuck in a pot. The green iguana then promptly re-seized the bowl of noodles, only a drop being displaced. Crane looked on in shock from above, almost forgetting to remain airborne.

"Wow," Crane whispered. "He's amazing!"

"Hyaa!" Lin kicked a retaliating croc bandit onto a roof. Thinking fast, Crane joined in, lobbing Garry into Fung.

Standing over the thief leader, Crane shook his head. "When will you guys ever learn?" Fung just lay there stupefied.

"B-but he was e-easy p-prey..." He shuddered in fright. "Um, I should start running, now... RETREAT!" The criminally brainless scattered in a frenzy, spinning Mr. Ping as he waddled out of the shop to see the cause of the commotion.

"I can't let these go to waste!" Lin stated, as he began to eat his noodles. He then felt eyes burning through his scales, and glanced around nervously, embarrassed.

"No need to feel alienated," Crane assured, approaching Lin and his bowl.

"Well, thanks, sir," the iguana warmly nodded. "Without your help, I might have starved!"

"Starved? Why would you have starved?" Crane asked, despite having an idea of what the scaly person in front of him might have gone through.

"Well, I slept for two days in a row, which confused me. That has never happened before... And I obviously didn't eat during that time period. Plus, I'm currently broke. This was the only meal I could afford," Lin seemed to talk very openly, despite the awkwardness he had felt moments before. Crane didn't seem to notice.

Apropos to this, Crane whispered, "I knew it..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Crane saved himself some excess drama. "So, I happened to notice your strengths..." Crane indicated the busted getaway cart. "...and your skill..." He glanced at the single drop on the ground.

"And...?" Lin shrugged in expectancy, lowering his head a tad.

"I wanted to see if I could have you meet a few friends." Crane finished.

"Why not?" Lin agreed with a smile.


	3. 2:Meeting New Friends

Lin followed Crane to the Jade Palace, where Po was waiting for him, along with Mantis and Monkey.

"Hey, isn't that guy the iguana?" Mantis asked from atop Monkey's shoulder.

"Mantis is right! Crane's with him!" Monkey agreed, looking at the insect, then at Crane.

Crane and Lin were talking during their trip up the hill, almost as if they had known each other for years. "My grandfather taught me everything I know. My main inspiration was his force and skill. Though I am trying to design my own technique..." Lin replied to Crane's recent question.

"I would enjoy it if you presented it all in front of the five, and Po," Crane replied, quite interested in their conversation's direction. They stopped at the top, right in front of the palace.

"Whoa... it is incredible!" Lin complemented the Palace's size and design, scanning the site with Po-like awe. He hadn't seen a palace or large building of any kind before, and was doubled over from the majesty that seemed to emanate from every corner.

Crane coughed Lin into reality again. "Oh... eheh... right." The scaly fellow walked until he was once again beside his new acquaintance, turned to face Mantis, Monkey, and Po, and smiled politely.

"This is Lin, the green iguana! He is actually quite a kung fu master!" Crane greeted. Lin would've blushed, if he could.

"'Master' is a bit much... I'm not even close..." Lin seemed embarrassed.

"So, that's who you saw in the dream!" Po cried.

Crane face-winged. Po covered his mouth with both hands.

Mantis and Monkey(seemed to miss it): "What the-"

Lin(Gets it almost instantly): "Huh...?... Aaaaoooh!"

Crane(Pissed): "...Po..."

Po(uncovers mouth; laughs nervously): "...Oops..."

Awkward silence follows. Then Viper and Tigress, followed by Shifu, enter the room, and the silence ceases.

Then Crane, Po, Mantis, and Monkey all begin to talk at once. Crane is angry at Po, who is trying to apologize over Mantis and Monkey asking tons of questions: "What did you say?! Who is this guy, really?! Why did you try to keep this from us?! Why did you tell PO?!" Lin just stood there, staring at the mob of warriors, thoroughly appalled by the sudden outburst. _Do they always argue like this?_

Shifu was appalled, as well. Tigress almost showed emotion... almost. And Viper tried to calm everyone down. Shifu then knocked Oogway's staff on the ground. Everyone shut up instantly.

"That's better... now explain to me what has gotten everyone so worked up... Crane?" Shifu's authority was clear, as Lin realized. Then, one by one, everyone had told Shifu what had happened, except for Lin. "So, what was your side of the story...?" Shifu paused.

"Lin..."

"Lin... what was your viewpoint in all this?"

"Well, since Po mentioned the dream... I had a similar vision before I slept through two days and nights... like Crane... However, this particular vision had a crane, I could go so far as to state it was Crane himself... and it seemed like a sign from the stars... a constellation... that's why I wasn't so astonished when Po mentioned Crane's dream..."

"I see..." Shifu kept silent, until he completed his thought: "You are obviously linked, though in what way is still not clear..."

"Thank you, Master Shifu," Crane bowed, along with everyone Lin had met, to the red panda. Lin, now aware that he had failed to bow, hurriedly bowed himself, to make up for his error.

"Hm, so you are a user of the iguana form of kung fu..." Shifu looked Lin up and down, pondering. "A rare art, indeed..."

"Yes..." Lin was wondering how powerful Shifu was in combat. But now wasn't the time.

"Do you know any other iguanas?" Shifu seemed unusually curious.

"I did... my grandfather Lang Tzu, and, for a short time, my father, Chang Tzu. My father disappeared, and my grandfather was really my only family shortly afterwards. I don't know my mother, or if I have siblings... Grandfather never mentioned me having any extended family... But I would expect that I had a mother..."

"Very descriptive, indeed... Tell me, were you perhaps safeguarded near the Xaio Jing?"

Lin's face lit up, remembering his grandpa holding him tight near that place, eyes fixed on the peaks.

"Yes... a little too safeguarded, as he wouldn't release me."

"That was because of a war held there..." Shifu's eyes became intense. "The War of the Bloody Scales..."

The room grew silent. Lin was confused. "I'm being very honest... I have never heard of this war."

"The War of the Bloody Scales was a gruesome war fought between the only two iguana tribes in all of China...


	4. 3: The Grand Tour Mysteries Beholding

"It was disastrous, as hundreds of iguanas died. The entire valley was bathed in red, as the warriors fell in pairs, then trios, and then entire villages were razed and burned. The cause was unknown. However, the resolution happened when a soothsayer predicted a major change in the war: triplets would be born by both sides' current leaders. These were the one's predicted to save the remainders of what was the Iguana Valley. It was said that they were born many years ago." Shifu finished.

Lin seemed to be in a state of shock, and questions popped into his mind almost immediately. Then his face shifted to contemplation and remembrance. He eventually broke the ice: "I never knew about the war, but the mention of others was apparent... But I can't just jump to a conclusion by a story, or my little to no memory about there being a war with other iguanas... This is a lot to think about, Master Shifu..."

"I understand. It must be confusing to you, as the whole legend may not seem as plausible to anyone who hasn't seen an iguana before... save for one who knew _nothing_ of his clan's past," Shifu nodded calmly. "You need a place to rest?"

"_Yes..._" Lin nodded. "But I don't want to intrude..."

"I understand your qualms, but I'm_ sure_ we will find you a room." Shifu looked over to Crane. Crane smiled and nodded, a silent conversation ending immediately afterwards.

"He could bunk with_ me_. I won't mind," Crane offered.

"_Fantastic_. Then it's settled. Crane, would you mind to give Lin the tour of the Jade Palace, and living quarters as well?" Shifu asked placidly.

"Of course, Master Shifu," Crane bowed, as did Lin, and they were off on the tour. Po and the others watched as they left, and Po's eyes were the last to leave the two, as they finally turned back when the "Tour Guide" and "Tourist" had left the main room.

"_Alright_, everyone, go about your current business, and meet for training, tonight. You're dismissed," Shifu clacked Oogway's staff to the floor. The five of them left, but not before bowing.

"Here is the training room, Lin," Crane lightly waved his wing with a welcome smile.

"This is incredible! I can't believe it!" Lin exclaimed, taking every corner of the room in his vision. "I didn't know this could be _possible_... I _can't_ take my eyes off any of this!"

"Yes, it is impressive," Crane concurred. "Want to go for a spin?"

"I'll try, Master Crane!" Lin replied, dashing headlong into the training grounds, but was also cautiously trying to avoid unneeded injury. Once Lin began, Crane gazed at the scene in expectancy.

Lin started by jumping in, then springing up with both arms. He then fore-flipped, landing on a swinging club. From there, he lithely went from club to club, then landed in the center of the rotating wood "Men", with which he had already begun to practice his kicks and graceful, waving arms of a balance of swiftness and force. As Crane watched intently, he seemed to recognize the form and style of what Lin was performing; it was eerily familiar to him, but he couldn't place it yet. Then it hit him: Was this _his_ style?!

Crane had to interrupt. "Lin? May I ask you something that is bugging me?"

Lin jumped out of the training hall, and was panting. "Well, sure Master Crane. What's troubling you?"

"Is that... Crane Style Kung fu?" The question was asked as if it would offend the lanky reptile.

"My grandfather taught me it... I never knew what it was... I thought it was Iguana Style, honestly. I had no idea!" Lin was actually surprised, and then rubbed the back of his head, sweatdropping. "Why would my grandfather teach me a different form instead of Iguana Style?" Was there even an Iguana Style?

"I don't know if you are using 'Crane Style' or not... it just was intriguingly similar to my fighting style..." Crane candidly tried to assure Lin that it was probably a coincidence, and was just a freaky turn of events. "Maybe we should continue the tour. It may keep our minds occupied for now."

"Good idea. I could use a small rest..." Lin smiled with a confirming nod, and the twosome returned to the tour.

"That 'Lin' guy is really polite," Mantis grinned, after sending a dumpling into his hungry stomach.

"Yeah, he is," Monkey agreed, eating a pork bun. "I wonder where he gets it from..."

Viper ate a bean bun, then suggested, "His grandfather must have. He was the only one Lin mentioned."

"Whate'r itw's, e w's a n'ff g'y..." Po said, his mouth stuffed.

Tigress didn't look at Po, as she was trying to keep her appetite. Mantis put another dumpling in his body. "Where do you put it all, Mantis?" Monkey teased.

"My stomach, where else?" Mantis got the joke, shaking his head. "But we all know where Po does!"

Everyone laughed, except for Po and Tigress. "Ha-ha..." Po feigned a laugh, then went back to eating.

By then, the tour ended, and the pair of Lin and Crane entered the final stop: the kitchen.

"Here we are, the kitchen- oh, and just in time for dinner!" Crane waved Lin in, and they sat at the table. "Hey, Mantis. Monkey. Viper. Po. Tigress." The bird pointed to each warrior as he said their names, reintroducing Lin to the members of the Jade Palace.

"Hello, everyone. It is nice to meet you, again, today. It is an honor." Lin bowed. The others returned the bow.

"So, Lin," Mantis added another dumpling into his "hammer-spaced" stash, and then asked, "How was the tour?"

"It was amazing!" Lin cheerfully responded, and was passed a bowl of bean buns. He began eating, swallowed, and continued: "Nearly every corner was incredible, and the training room was very impressive to say the least! I had a great time the entire way!"

"Well that's good, because you get to see us train tonight. I hope you like this place enough, because you might be dealing with a lot of training in the near future!" Monkey laughed then, and added.

"I reckoned that might transpire..." Lin laughed as well, once again sweatdropping, and then continuing his meal.

"So how was the training, Lin?" Shifu's voice came from the door. Crane and Lin spun around, startled.

"Oh, um, M-master Shifu! You saw me t-train?" Lin stammered.

"Yes, and you performed impressively. I did not know you knew the Crane Mix Style. You must be from the Crane based faction of the Tribal remainders," Shifu nodded, then left the room altogether.

"What the who now?" Po asked, to no one in particular. Lin repeated Shifu's words over and over in his head, not getting what Shifu meant. _What the hell? I'm a __**what**__?!_

So that explains it... Crane realized. "They must have borrowed from other people..." His muttering went to the others' ears, and Mantis's mind clicked.

"Oh, I get it! _That explains more about how Master Shifu knows things that we don't, and tells us when things go and force him to!_" Po muttered his second sentence, so no one could hear.

Monkey then spoke up: "How does Master Shifu know that? Did he even fight there?"

Crane just shrugged. "That explains why Lin was using Crane Styled stances and moves."

"Weird... It's like he was a copy of you!" Monkey said, then began to joke. "Looks like we have two Cranes! Too bad for Po! He wants more of him around!"

Po retorted: "That's not true! I just want another Mantis or Crane to clean!"

"That's not likely, Po!"

The four argued, but ended the chaos when Tigress let out a deep throated growl. But despite the chaos, Lin hadn't moved from his spot, and was still wondering what he was.

What did any of this mean?

**Hi everyone! I started writing this stuff after a few moments of seeing others do so.**

** The topic today is the fact of Lin's origin. Who was Lin? Or rather, what did his clan do? This will eventually shape Lin's identity later on, but anyone want to ask about certain terms of Lin's origins?**

**P.S.: It always was a wonder for me how Mantis ate more than one dumpling at all, let alone one! As I said, the entire situation had a big "Hammer Space" theme written all over it. I guess we'll never know! Bye!**


End file.
